it started with an app
by CareyAlice1
Summary: This is the story of how Bella and Edward found out that they were meant to be through the love of an app. Follow them on there crazy ride from simple friends to married life. All human form, based on a true relationship, Nerdy Bella and Nerdy Edward. Rated M for language and situations later on in the story.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer's owns the Twilight Universe and all the characters. The app belongs to their creators and the world of George Lucas's Star Wars._

It started with an App.

Chapter 1:

 _***Buzz, Buzz, Buzz***_

I felt my phone vibrating in my work smock notifying me that I had a message. I ignored it for a minute so that I could get Mrs. Newton checked out at the pharmacy. As soon as I finished ringing her up I reached for my phone and walked back into one of the bays.

Message from Edward Cullen to Bella Swan

What is the name of that app you play?

Flashed across my screen. I can't lie when a small grin appeared across my face. I quickly typed back a message and walked back to the counter.

"What is the grin for," Alice asked as she typed on the inputting computer. Alice was one of the two pharmacists here and one of my closest friends that I could trust anything too.

"Nothing," I said quickly grabbing the next basket to count. I didn't want to say anything because my boss Tanya would hear. Trust me when I tell you that she is a class A bitch. She has made my life a living hell for the seven and a half years that I have been employed at Crowley's Pharmacy.

"Bella," she said finishing the script that she was working on. "You are up to something I know it. So spill when the queen leaves for lunch."

"Ok," I answered her grabbing another basket. Yes, that's right my name is Bella. Well it is actually Isabella Swan and I am 30 years old still living at home with my parents. It's not for the lack of wanting to go out on my own. I got pregnant my last semester of high school and I made an agreement with my parents. Charlie and Renee said that they will watch the baby and le me stay home if I finish school. So here I am today still at home with the two of them, but I wouldn't be where I am today if it wasn't for the two of them. Renesmee is now almost 12 years old and keeps everyone moving with her softball schedule. Her biological father hasn't been in the picture since she was seven months old, and trust me I'm glad. He was very abusive and involved with any type of drug he could get his hand on. After all of that I tried to give dating a chance but it never turned out right. So that leads me to where I am today.

 _***Buzz, Buzz***_

Message from Edward Cullen to Bella Swan

Thanks already downloaded. Maybe we can duel against each other.

Message from Bella Swan to Edward Cullen:

You know I will kick your ass.

I sent the message and started to laugh. I just couldn't believe that Edward Cullen was messaging me. I haven't spoke to him in almost a month since he opened his mouth and said something that cut me deeply. Before we get to that part let me tell you about the first time I saw him.

 _Flashback:_

 _In 2013 I started the process to join The Most Sacred Heart Catholic Church in Forks. My parents believed that once I got older that I could make my own decision when it came to my religion. Of course we attended church but it was usually on Easter and Christmas. So yes I am guilty of being on of those people who only went twice a year. I chose this church because whenever I was in I felt safe. It gave me this overwhelming feeling of peace as well. It was the night of the Easter Vigil and I can't lie I was nervous. One good outcome was the fact that Charlie and Renee decided to join the church along with myself and Renesmee. When the service started it was completely black inside but I could hear this voice cantoring. The thing I remember the most about this voice was that you could tell that he was nervous. Yes, it was a guy singing and he was shaky as all get out. Once the lights came on that is when I first saw Edward Cullen. I didn't know his name then but I could tell that he was different. He was tall, skinny, had a copper type hair color, and wore glasses. I was trying so hard not to laugh that I just kept smiling at him. After the service my best friend from high school told me who he was and also the fact that she works with his mom._

 _Flashback over:_

"Crowley's Pharmacy," I said answering the phone as it woke me from that flashback. "This is Bella how can I help you."

"Hey hussy," the person on the other end said. I knew exactly who it was then.

"Ang," I said laughing in reply. Ang was my best friend from school we used to work together here at Crowley's. Then the queen bitch decided to be her usual bitchy way and cause her to quit. "How is it going?'

"Nothing much," she answered. "Need to check to see if you have Mr. Newton's insurance on file."

"Damn it," I answered pulling his profile up. "Let me guess Kate making him switch because of the bitch."

"You know it," she replied without missing a beat. "Besides the normal everyday shit what else is going on?"

"Let's see," I said before faxing her the info. "First off the fax is sent with his insurance. Second Lauren called in again, and Edward messaged me."

"What," she said coughing. "Please tell me you replied to him."

"You know it," I said laughing. "It wasn't much so I doubt it will turn into anything."

"Now," she said getting into her serious tone. "You deserve to be happy. You also deserve to get your ass out of hell that you call work."

"I know," I said taking a deep breath. "I just don't want it to lead up to something and not work out. Then be broken hearted because I did want it to work out. When are you gong to find me a job at Yorkie's."

"I'm working on it," she said quickly. "Bella you are single and he is single. Plus, that I can tell you that his mom already likes you."

 _***Buzz, Buzz***_

Message from Edward Cullen to Bella Swan

Is it ok to message you when I need some help on this app.?

Message from Bella Swan to Edward Cullen

Sure I would be more then glad to help you out.

"Ok," I told her while I was typing the message. "He just messaged again asking if I would help him."

"And," she said quickly so that I could respond. "What did you say?"

"I said," I started with then I saw the bitch giving the get the fuck off the phone look. "That I would be more then glad to. Have to go queen is watching."

"Message me," she said as I hung the phone up. Now all I had to do was wait for the next message.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns Twilight and George Lucas owns Star Wars._

Sorry for the re-updated chapter. yes this is the same chapter two, it didn't load correctly the first time

It started with an app

Chapter 2:

The rest of the work day flowed like normal. Of course there were loads of eye rolling as the queen bitch flirted with every married man that walked into the pharmacy. I couldn't wait to get the hell out of here. I was currently back in school going after my second degree. Instead of science because a certain black balling bitch ruined every chance I had to succeed in getting into graduate school. I decided that I would go into a different field and go through the legal field. Alice's husband Jasper was a lawyer in Port Angeles and was in need of a paralegal. The one good thing about this program was that it was completely online, and I could do the work when Nessie was in bed.

"Hello," I said walking through the front door. I knew that Renee was home with Nessie because there was no softball practice tonight.

"Kitchen," I heard Nessie yell. Walking to the kitchen I couldn't help but look at the pictures on the wall. How in the world did my baby grow up so fast? If anything looking at the pictures I thanked God every day for letting her look like me. People around town would call her my mini me or little Bella.

"How was school," I asked kissing her head and glancing at her homework.

"Good," she said closing her math book. "Alec decided to try and beat me in field day today."

"And," I asked knowing that she probably smoked him.

"He ate my dust," she replied with a grin showing up on her face.

"Bella," Renee said walking into kitchen with her phone in her hand. "Don't forget to buy what we need for the tournament on Saturday."

"Tomorrow after work," I answered as Nessie was handing me a list of items she wanted. Good grief it gets longer with each passing tournament.

Chips

Pickles

Almond joys

Blue PowerAde

Fruit

And so on.

"Excuse me," I said looking at her. "Do you think this list needs to get shorter?"

"Nope," she said gathering her books. "Emily asked for the pickles and fruit. She said that we always bring the best stuff."

"Ok," I said knowing that I would buy the stuff. "Go jump in the shower and ready for bed."

"Alright," she said leaving the kitchen and making her way up the stairs.

"How was your day," Renee asked as I was making myself a plate for dinner. All I did in response was look over and just glare. "That bad again. All I can say is at least you work and not accepting aide from the state."

"I know," I said sitting beside her at the table. "I can't wait to be finished with this second degree. Charlie still at work?"

"Yep," Renee said walking out. "It's going to be a late night from what he said."

Once she left the kitchen I was left to sit and ponder. Ponder about the day's events. Ponder about what to do next with my life. There was one thing that I couldn't get off of my mind and that was Edward Cullen. I still couldn't believe that he messaged me over an app. A Star Wars app to say the least, and it was still puzzling me. I know that I had told him the name of the app a couple of times when I bumped into him at his job. Looking up at the clock it was already close to nine. It was time to get that stinker to bed as I called her sometimes. Walking into her room I saw the clutter of softball equipment in one corner and the clutter of make-up on the other end.

"Ready," I told her as she finished brushing her hair.

"Yep," she said placing the brush back on the counter and heading in my direction. "Night mom."

"Night Nessie," I said hugging her close and kissing the top of her head. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said hugging me close. When she let me go she hopped into the bed and I closed the door. I walked next door to the bathroom and started the hot water.

"Finally," I said closing the door and gathering my stuff together. When I went to check the water it was freezing cold. "Nessie!"

"Sorry," I heard her yell back. She knew exactly what she had done. She used all the hot water during her shower. This was pointless now, because there was no point to take a cold shower. I love that child with all my heart but there are times that she can get me going. After I turned the water off, gathered my stuff and headed to my room I noticed that my phone lite up.

Message from Edward Cullen to Bella Swan:

So question how do you unlock more characters

Message from Bella Swan to Edward Cullen:

You have to earn shards or but packages that contain shards

Message from Edward Cullen to Bella Swan:

Ah ok

Message from Bella Swan to Edward Cullen:

Yep but once you get going it gets easier.

Message from Edward Cullen to Bella Swan:

Off the wall question

Message from Bella Swan to Edward Cullen:

Ok

Message from Edward Cullen to Bella Swan:

What is your favorite Scrubs character?

Message from Bella Swan to Edward Cullen:

I can't pick just one character from the show. What's your's?

That's all it took for our conversation to take off. The rest of the evening we kept messaging back and fourth character names and espidoes. What felt like only minutes turned out to be hours. The next thing that I noticed it was already 4:30am, and I had to get up in an hour and a half for the start of my day.

Message from Bella Swan to Edward Cullen:

It's getting late and I need to get up in an hour and a half. Here is my cell number so that you can text me 785-922-7762

Message from Edward Cullen to Bella Swan:

Cool. Here is mine 867-307-6545. Do you want to get together tomorrow night after work and hang out?

Message from Bella Swan to Edward Cullen:

Sure. Sweet dreams!

Message from Edward Cullen to Bella Swan:

Sweet dreams Bella

Turning my phone off I couldn't help but smile. I was going to hang out with Edward Cullen tomorrow night. I kind of couldn't wait to see what it would bring. Hopefully everything will work out. Closing my eyes, I couldn't wait for the night to arrive.

Chapter 3:

What happens when Bella and Edward are alone together for the first time?

Stay tuned to find out.


End file.
